Captain Jack
by apollotuba
Summary: A three way crossover, fandoms not yet public I want it to be a surprise, though it’ll probably be pretty easy to figure out . Suffice to say, there are some pretty strange people wandering around Roald Dahl Plass.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave. I have currently completed the first 5 chapters of this, and will post one a day until I run out, then I will post as I write. If I complete more chapters before getting through the first 5, then one a day will continue until I am out of previously written material. Unfortunately, Chapters 1 & 3 are both very short.

**Spoilers:**

1st Mystery Fandom

2nd Mystery Fandom

3rd Mystery Fandom

I will update the above if people are able to guess the fandom, or as I formally introduce (by name) each character. Only after one of the above happens for each fandom will I reveal Spoilers and setting for that fandom, at the beginning of the next Chapter. The first character is formally introduced in Chapter 4, the other two are still awaiting introduction at the end of Chapter 5 (though one or both will probably be introduced in Chapter 6). Each character is only counted as introduced when he reveals his name to the other characters. I will also update the categorization as the first two fandoms are guessed/revealed.

* * *

It hadn't required much thought, the decision to re-enlist. After all, he had been a soldier for several decades before – before the incident. A few of his buddies with high enough security clearance to know the truth had even pulled a few strings so that he could skip a few steps. They couldn't restore his rank, that would have been too noticeable. Not that it would have been his rank for much longer anyway according to the scuttlebutt he picked up.

But he was finally back in the United States Air Force. And Captain was at least a decent place to start his second career. Somehow he'd even landed a job that was close to what he had been doing, before, and he might one day be able to go back. He suspected Ferretti had a role. In the meantime though, he couldn't quite figure out his orders.

For reasons passing understanding, he'd been ordered across the Atlantic – to Cardiff of all places – and told to wait. His orders said that he could do as he liked as long as he spent a minimum amount of time each day in and around Roald Dahl Plass. Supposedly, he was on some kind of targeted recruitment mission, but they hadn't given him anyone to recruit. He was told that he would know the targets when he met them, and that the organization was based somewhere near there. Unfortunately, frequent turnover meant that his bosses didn't know who they were trying to recruit, especially as this 'unit' had split off from the main part of its organization – sometime around the time that the main headquarters in London had been destroyed.

That was all the information that he'd been given. He was told that knowing the name of their group in advance could tip them off prematurely, alarm the target group. If they got alarmed, he'd been told, either he or the target group, possibly both, would disappear. Permanently.

He was to act as if he was on leave and wait to be approached – or to have an "incident," whatever that was. He could use his original name as cover, and say that he had family in the area. If he failed to make contact within a certain period of time, he would be rotated out and another agent sent in. If any one agent stayed too long, it could "alarm" the group, and he really didn't want to dwell on what kind of badness could befall the unfortunate agent.


	2. Strange Men in the Plass

**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave. I have currently completed the first 5 chapters of this, and will post one a day until I run out, then I will post as I write. If I complete more chapters before getting through the first 5, then one a day will continue until I am out of previously written material.

**Spoilers:**

1st Mystery Fandom – not guessed yet

2nd Mystery Fandom – not guessed yet

3rd Mystery Fandom

I will update the above if people are able to guess the fandom, or as I formally introduce (by name) each character. Only after one of the above happens for each fandom will I reveal Spoilers and setting for that fandom, at the beginning of the next Chapter. The first character is formally introduced in Chapter 4, the other two are still awaiting introduction at the end of Chapter 5 (though one or both will probably be introduced in Chapter 6). Each character is only counted as introduced when he reveals his name to the other characters. I will also update the categorization as the first two fandoms are guessed/revealed.

* * *

One day something unusual happened. Nowhere near odd enough for him to believe that it had anything to do with his orders, but interesting at least and certainly out of the ordinary. He'd been wandering around the Plass for about an hour when he saw an ancient wooden sailing ship approach the bay. It looked like it was at least a couple of centuries old, but it was remarkably well preserved. The strangest thing about the ship was not its age or preservation, however; the strangest thing was the color. The hull was matte black, as were the sails. The ship would be practically invisible at night. As the ship came into port, he noticed that someone else was watching it intently. This other person was clearly waiting for the ship.

Using his years of Special Forces experience, he approached the waiting person without making it obvious that he was doing so. It wasn't strictly necessary, but he had learned a long time ago to use extreme caution when anything was even the slightest bit strange, and caution dictated that he should avoid being noticed until he had no other choice. He should especially avoid anyone noticing that he had noticed the strangeness. Chalk it up to old habits.

When he got closer, he discovered that the person waiting for the ship was indeed a tall man with black hair. Further, the waiting man was not exactly perfectly normal, nor did he look like he would fit in on the sailing vessel that he was obviously waiting for. The man was in period dress, although from a much more recent period than the ship, and might have been unremarkable if the ship hadn't already started the Captain thinking about the past. The man wore a World War II-era RAF greatcoat. When the ship docked, a solitary figure came down the gangplank. Stumbled down might be a more fitting description for the third person's descent, though, as whoever it was getting off the ship looked at least slightly drunk. Sure enough, a few moments later, the third person, also a man with black hair, brought something in his hand up to his face and tilted his head back as if taking a swig.

The man who had disembarked spoke briefly to the man who waited for him before both left together. Unfortunately, the Captain was still too far away to make out what they said to each other, but it seemed obvious that they had met before. He followed them surreptitiously to a nearby pub. The sailor, he observed, was wearing a three pointed hat, looked to have a red bandana underneath that, and… was that beads in his hair? Overall, he looked like a ruffian from around the same period as his ship. The Captain figured that the sailor simply dressed that way for fun, or to go with his ship. Maybe the ship and the sailor were part of some traveling reenactment group.

The Captain went into the pub a few minutes after the oddly dressed pair and took a seat where he could continue to observe them and hopefully catch a bit of whatever they were saying. Neither of them was saying much, they were mainly just having a drink together. When they did speak, it was of little consequence.

* * *

The sailor read the hastily scribbled note that his friend in the World War II greatcoat had passed him.

_We picked up a tail at the dock. Don't talk freely until we're back in the Hub._

The sailor looked at his friend and nodded. Then he said aloud, "Elizabeth and Will send their regards."

His friend smiled and said, "I'm sure they do. Pass along my best to them, as well."

Then both of them fell silent, simply two friends having a drink, knowing that they would talk more later.

* * *

The Captain followed them again when they left the pub, heading back towards the Plass. He assumed that the sailor was returning to his ship. Unfortunately, as the pair approached the Water Tower, the Captain lost sight of them in a crowd. Several minutes later, when the crowd dispersed, they were nowhere to be found.


	3. Investigating

**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave. I have currently completed the first 5 chapters of this, and will post one a day until I run out, then I will post as I write. If I complete more chapters before getting through the first 5, then one a day will continue until I am out of previously written material. Sorry for the extremely short length of this chapter, which is easily the shortest of the five I've already written.

**Spoilers:**

1st Mystery Fandom – last chance to guess this fandom, as the character we've been following since Chapter One reveals himself and his fandom tomorrow in Chapter 4.

2nd Mystery Fandom

3rd Mystery Fandom – Correctly guessed by vandevere, who gets a shout out and a cookie (or a big slice of Banana Chocolate Chip Cake). I am keeping guessing open for the moment though, as vandevere guessed by private message, and as such, the correct answer is not yet public.

I will update the above if people are able to correctly guess the fandom, or as I formally introduce (by name) each character. Only after one of the above happens (publicly) for each fandom will I reveal Spoilers and setting for that fandom, at the beginning of the next Chapter. The first character is formally introduced in Chapter 4, the other two are still awaiting introduction at the end of Chapter 5 (though one or both will probably be introduced in Chapter 6). Each character is only counted as introduced when he reveals his name to the other characters. I will also update the categorization as the first two fandoms are guessed/revealed.

* * *

The next day, the Captain returned to the pub from the night before, hoping he would find the oddly dressed pair again. When they failed to turn up, he headed back for the ship that was still moored in the bay. As he approached, he began to feel like he was being followed. He began to once more use his special ops training to shake his tail, but he had been close enough to the ship that his tail might have figured out his ultimate destination. He decided that he should give up for the night and hope his tail didn't return to keep an eye on the ship.

The day after that, he approached the ship from a different direction, utilizing everything he knew about stealth to remain undetected. He had decided to sneak aboard the ship and see if there were any clues about either of the individuals on board. Finally, he got about fifteen yards from the gangplank. He was crouched down behind a crate, the last cover he would have until he was on board. He took a couple of breaths, and prepared to break cover and head for the ship.

As he started to move, he heard a quiet click immediately behind his head.


	4. Interrogation

**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave. I have currently completed the first 5 chapters of this, and will post one a day until I run out, then I will post as I write. If I complete more chapters before getting through the first 5, then one a day will continue until I am out of previously written material.

**Spoilers:**

1st Mystery Fandom – revealed today

2nd Mystery Fandom – not guessed yet

3rd Mystery Fandom – Correctly guessed by vandevere, privately, so guessing remains open for the time being.

I will update the above if people are able to guess the fandom, or as I formally introduce (by name) each character. Only after one of the above happens for each fandom will I reveal Spoilers and setting for that fandom, at the beginning of the next Chapter. The first character is formally introduced today in Chapter 4, the other two are still awaiting introduction at the end of Chapter 5 (though one or both will probably be introduced in Chapter 6). Each character is only counted as introduced when he reveals his name to the other characters. I will also update the categorization as the first two fandoms are guessed/revealed.

* * *

"My, isn't someone a bit curious," an American accented voice sang out from behind him. The voice turned serious as he demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why did you come here yesterday? And why were you following us two nights ago?"

The Captain raised his hands slowly, and began to speak. "Are you the World War II wannabe or the sailor?"

"Sailor?! Did he just call me a sailor?!!?" A new voice squawked indignantly with an unidentifiable accent that was sort of British, but not quite.

"You do travel the seas on a ship with sails, so the description isn't exactly far off," said the first voice.

"The wannabe, then," the Captain stated. "Captain Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force."

Behind O'Neill, yet unseen as he was still facing the other way, the American slowly lowered the gun in shock.

"Really?" the American asked.

"I need some rum," said the other voice.

The American silently raised his gun again and said, "You still haven't answered my other questions."

"I wanted to fish. I like fishing. Fishing is good. And you must have been imagining things two nights ago," O'Neill lied easily.

"Try again." The American clearly didn't buy it for a second.

"Honestly, I do like to fish. I've got a cabin, pond, the works!" O'Neill didn't think it would help, but he couldn't resist.

"Then where's your pole, genius?" the American snarked right back.

"Knew I forgot something," O'Neill said.

"Uh-huh."

The sailor, apparently feeling a bit forgotten, chimed in at that point. "Can we just get on with it? Shoot him already; see if he's immortal too."

Both of the other men whipped around and stared at him incredulously. Both were wondering if the third man was out of his mind. One was upset about revealing their secret, the other indignant about the rather bizarre request to shoot him. Amazingly, he continued on, completely ignoring the reactions of the two very startled men.

"It is, after all, the simplest means of ascertaining the truth of the matter. If he dies, there endeth the risk to us. If he lives, he was clearly telling us at least part of the truth, and as he obviously keeps the secret of his own immortality, can be trusted with the truth of ours."

"Alright, alright, I was lying about the fishing thing. Not the liking to fish thing, 'cause that's true, but my intending to fish here. No need to shoot me to 'ascertain that truth!'" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Aye, but that not be the truth I be lookin' to ascertain, savvy?" the sailor said.

O'Neill's only response to that was a bewildered, "what?"

"I be lookin' to see if you really are a Captain Jack, for you cannot be a member of the club if you don't have some means of livin' beyond your years."

Still bewildered, O'Neill asked, "What are you talking about?" In an aside, stage-whispered to the American, he said, "I think your friend's lost it."

The sailor looked affronted by that, which he clearly both heard and understood. "I haven't lost anything in my life! Temporarily misplaced, maybe, but never lost! And I found everything that I ever looked for, eventually. Except that thing that was just a sand dune in Giza. Never figured out how the Compass got that one wrong. Maybe it was just telling me that the only way I'd find the 'Doorway to Heaven' was to die, and the quickest way to do that for a person like me was in the desert. But I really didn't want it badly enough to die for it, and I wasn't yet immortal, so I skedaddled out of there right quick, but I digress."

O'Neill was frozen stock still. He hadn't heard anything beyond 'Giza' and 'Doorway to Heaven.' The only possible conclusion he could reach was that this man had at one point looked for, and failed to find, the Stargate. This in turn led to a very disturbing conclusion. He came out of his reverie by exclaiming, "Goa'uld!"


	5. Goa'uld!

**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave.

This is it for what I have so far. Sorry for the delay in posting this, I had to run out of town for a couple of days, and the trip took longer and more out of me than I thought it would originally. I will try to have the next chapter of either this or Daughters of Hera up within a day or two, but I cannot promise it, unfortunately.

**Spoilers:**

1st Mystery Fandom – revealed last time to be… **Stargate SG-1.** Spoilers here are for: Stargate the Movie, 7x03 – Fragile Balance, hints towards 6x06 – Abyss and 9x07 – Ex Deus Machina. Also, a reference to 8x02 – New Order, Part 2 in the Prologue. Other general spoilers scattered about, but nothing major. I think that's it.

2nd Mystery Fandom – not guessed yet

3rd Mystery Fandom – Correctly guessed by vandevere, privately, so guessing remains open for the time being.

I will update the above if people are able to guess the fandom, or as I formally introduce (by name) each character. Only after one of the above happens for each fandom will I reveal Spoilers and setting for that fandom, at the beginning of the next Chapter. Obviously, we have been following the adventures of clone Jack from Stargate as the primary character. The other two are still awaiting introduction at the end of this chapter (though one or both will probably be introduced in Chapter 6). Each character is only counted as introduced when he reveals his name to the other characters. I will also update the categorization as the first two fandoms are guessed/revealed.

* * *

Both of the other two men exclaimed "Where?" at the same time, though in vastly different tones. The crazy sailor who had gone looking for the Stargate looked around suddenly highly interested, as if to see if he'd missed something, before leaning conspiratorially close to O'Neill and saying, "Tell me where it is, and we'll forget this little incident ever happened."

The American, who was still wearing that RAF greatcoat, had his gun up and ready and was swinging about as if looking for something to shoot. The American had clearly had some run-ins with the Goa'uld before, and that in and of itself was disturbing, but the sailor's behavior was simply bizarre.

"Tell you where it is?!" O'Neill cried. "It's you, you freaking insane snake!" All of a sudden the American snapped back towards the two men, now aiming his gun at the sailor.

"Easy, mate, you know that thing won't work on me," the sailor said, looking at the firearm somewhat apprehensively.

"No, but it would hurt like hell, and allow us to get you back to the Hub if you don't come willingly," the American said. His next comment was directed towards O'Neill. "Are you sure?"

O'Neill grimly replied, "As sure as I can be without seeing the glowing eyes."

Keeping the gun trained on the sailor, the American barked out an order, "Move. Now. Back to the Hub." He turned his head toward O'Neill and said in a gentler tone, "You should probably come with us too."

As the strange group made its way back towards the Plass, the American said somewhat idly, "I wonder if he's one of the Ba'al clones that were supposedly running around Earth around this time."

O'Neill was aghast. Ba'al cloned? Multiple times??? On Earth???? When he got back to the States, damn the consequences, he was going to get answers. Even if that meant seeing his other self.


End file.
